


Suit Up!

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Light daddy kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Suits, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: When Otabek and JJ are tired of Yuri just playing video games, they Suit Up and have a little fun with their kitten...





	Suit Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> This all came about thanks to a certain gif shared in Discord chat and rolled from there... So for my dear friend [otayuriistheliteralbest ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> And a big thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who test read and helped fix up some of the grammar... but as always any mistakes are totally mine alone!

#  Suit Up… 

 

Yuri Plisetsky was bored as fuck as he sat in his shared apartment. Ever since he had retired from skating- thanks to an knee injury, he spent his days fucking around on his PS4 killing random strangers in Call of Duty. He sighed as he finished through yet another round, scoring in the top five with most kills. He was about to start another round when he heard the familiar sound of his partner’s keys jangling in the lock. While sitting in the queue, he looked up to see Jean-Jacques LeRoy and Otabek Altin walking in, both with packages over their arms. 

 

“The fuck have you two been up to all this time?” Yuri called over as he muted the chatter on his system. 

 

JJ smirked, “Shit Beks I think we left our kitten alone too much today.”

 

Otabek sighed, “Yura, I told you we were getting fitted for the wedding.”

 

“Fuck,” Yuri turned back to his game, “I still don’t understand why the fuck we have to go. It is your fucking ex for fuck’s sake.”

 

“I am sorry if my friendship with Isabella is too much for you love.” JJ put down his purchases walking over to lay a kiss on Yuri’s blonde head, “I told you, you don’t have to come at all, last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable.”

 

“Like hell I am missing out! I don’t want you to get all mushy eyed and leaving me for her.”

 

JJ laughed, “As if that could ever happen! I told you when we got together, Isabelle and I were only together for appearance sake. She knew I had always preferred men, but I did it for her so that her parents would stop harassing her with arranged marriage dates. Once she met Georgi, she no longer needed me around.”

 

“I think she lost her damn mind, choosing that freak over you,” Yuri mumbled, “You are a far better catch.”

 

Otabek and JJ both chuckled.

 

Yuri focused once more on his game, the sound of shooting and swearing filling the livingroom. Otabek whistled to JJ and nodded to the bedroom. With a last touch to Yuri’s head, JJ followed Otabek out, picking up his packages as he went. 

 

The three shared a spacious two bedroom apartment, the design was overall eclectic that showed each of the men’s personality. From the wall of music, which was organized according to genre and band name, the assortment of strange “King JJ” memorabilia from their skating days. Yuri’s contribution though was far more evident as there were splashes of animal prints everywhere. From throw pillows to strange large cat related art on the walls. He had actually found once when in Toronto, an artist who made paintings which incorporated actual cat hair in it, the way his eyes grew so large there was no way that JJ or Otabek could deny him the painting. So the damn painting with cat hair on it was displayed proudly on one of the exposed brick walls.

 

The main bedroom was done up in a deep red with art decorating the walls. In the centre of the room was a massive california king with black sheets, decorated with piles of red and animal print throw pillows. It was what Yuri liked to refer to as the orgy sized bed, but in reality was just perfect for the three men.

 

“If this doesn’t pull him away from that damn game- I give up,” JJ complained in the bedroom the three shared. 

 

Otabek chuckled, “Trust me on this one, don’t you remember how he would get at any of the banquets? How he and I used to slip away early the nights I dressed up?”

 

JJ snorted, “You two snuck off even when you weren’t, you both would leave the boring shit to me or your coaches! I am still a little sore at the two of your for abandoning me those nights.” 

 

Otabek still laughing, “Well it couldn’t be helped, you were with Isabelle. Even if it were for press, it isn’t like we could just waltz up to you and announce that you were actually dating the pair of us. Besides you always got to join us afterwards.”

 

“Yeah,” JJ sighed, “while in many way, I really don’t regret helping Bella, I am still pissed I lost out on all that time I could have been with you both.”

 

Otabek slid his arms around JJ’s waist, kissing the side of his lovers neck, “No need to worry about what cannot be changed, you are with us now. And Bella is happy with her husband to be.”

 

JJ nodded, “Let’s get out there and blow our kitten’s mind.”

 

“I am rather hoping that he will be the one doing the blowing.”

 

“Shit Altin, that was almost crude for you!”

 

“Can’t be helped being with you two chuckleheads.”

 

JJ smiled, leaning down for a kiss, with a humm the pair parted checking each other over before walking back out to their living room where they could hear Yuri swearing at the game.

 

**

 

“Fucking dick! Stop camping you whore!” Yuri swore at his screen, “FUCK!!!”

 

Yuri was about to toss his controller to the ground when he noticed that JJ and Otabek were both standing there in suits. 

 

“Yura,” Otabek smiled at Yuri who was staring with his mouth open, “so JJ and I can’t decide. Standard black jacket and slacks, or the dove grey three piece?”

 

JJ smirked at Yuri’s reaction. He was no longer watching the game, in the background JJ could see that Yuri’s character had been killed several times.

 

“Kitten, should I keep the jacket on or off?” JJ slid his fingers suggestively along the cuffs, straightening the sleeves of his jacket.

 

Yuri yanked his headset off, his green eyes darted between the pair, unable to settle on either man. Licking his lips, he dropped his controller on the sofa and made his way to his two men. His game forgotten and still running in the background, his teammates pissed at the loss of their sharpshooter.

 

There was nothing sexier to Yuri then the sight of the two loves of his life standing there dressed to the nines. He could feel his mouth watering as he thought of the two men taking him while still fully dressed in their suits.

 

“Yura,” Otabek spoke with a grin, “you never answered. Grey or black?”

 

“The fuck I care, I want you two in me.”

 

JJ chuckled, “Finally- we found a way to get you off that damn sofa.”

 

Yuri practically purred as he ran his hands up and along JJ’s arm. “Dress like this everyday and I will never go on that thing again. Fuck, I’ll sell it right this second.”

 

Yuri turned to grab his cell.

 

“Yura.” Otabek growled.

 

Yuri shivered hearing the command in Otabek’s voice, Yuri turned back to his lovers, both of whom were watching him intently. 

 

“On your knees kitten,” Otabek spoke, his voice heavy with lust.

 

Yuri dropped to his knees in front of JJ and Otabek, practically drooling at the thought of what was to come next. Yuri’s body vibrated with anticipation, waiting for his next command. Otabek stepped forward, his hand slid against Yuri’s cheek, caressing the smooth flesh before cupping under Yuri’s chin. A small moan escaped from Yuri.

 

“Now love, Grey or Black?”

 

JJ chuckled, “I think our kitten is a bit overwhelmed, perhaps we need to give him a little taste of what he wants. See if we can get him to be more pliable that way.”

 

Yuri’s eyes shifted to look at JJ, despite his face being controlled by Otabek. 

 

“Is that what you want kitten?” Otabek drew Yuri’s attention once more, “Are you hungry?”

 

“Starved,” Yuri spoke, his voice strained.

 

JJ draped himself over Otabek, one arm around his shoulder, the other palming over Otabek’s erection- which was pressing against his slacks. “Let me see that pink mouth wrapped around your daddy’s cock, little kitten.”

 

JJ smirked as he heard both of his lovers moan, he found Otabek and Yuri’s play such a turn on. JJ reached around- unzipping Otabek’s pants, slipping his fingers in between the folds of fabric to draw out his hardened cock. JJ kissed Otabek’s neck, sucking and biting as he stroked the erection. JJ pressed himself against Otabek’s ass, eliciting a moan from the man. 

 

Yuri’s mouth watered as he saw Otabek’s cock slip from between the open zipper, as JJ stroked it, precum beaded at the tip. Yuri looked to Otabek waiting for him to remove his hand from Yuri’s chin to allow him to lap it up. Yuri felt elated as Otabek’s hand slipped to the back of Yuri’s head, weaving his fingers into the long golden locks. Allowing Otabek to guide his head, Yuri opened his mouth, his tongue out, eyes up. Yuri moaned as JJ helped guide Otabek’s cock into the waiting and eager mouth. 

 

Yuri moaned the moment that the precum touched the tip of his tongue, relishing the salty flavour that was all Otabek. With JJ stroking and Yuri sucking- Otabek was not sure just how long he could last. With a growl, he thrusted into Yuri’s mouth, relishing the whimpers and gagging sounds from Yuri. Before he could cum, Otabek withdrew his cock, Yuri whined at the loss. 

 

“Oh Yura, we are not done yet. I want you to give JJ the pleasure of your mouth while I prep you.” Otabek smirked as he watched Yuri’s pupils blow out with lust, he knew how much Yuri loved being rimmed. “Shall we take this to the bedroom? I am sure that our kitten’s knees are getting sore with all this kneeling.”

 

The three men went to their room- all else forgotten, stumbling their way back, caressing and kissing. JJ and Otabek stripping their kitten, both standing back to admire the pale skin that was flushed with his desire and the bright red spots that had bloomed on his knees. That beautiful cock that was straining pink and dripping precum. 

 

Otabek led Yuri to a chaise lounge that they had in the bedroom, it was the perfect height for them to do what they needed without wrinkling their suits. Yuri whimpered as he watched Otabek gently stroke himself to keep himself hard and on edge. Otabek swept his thumb across the tip, smearing the precum and shoving it into Yuri’s mouth- feeling a tremor go through his body as Yuri moaned and sucked his thumb. Otabek sighed and pulled his thumb from the blonde’s wet mouth. Yuri moved so that his ass was towards the end of the lounge and his upper torso was at the back rest. 

 

Otabek moved into position behind Yuri while he saw JJ had pulled his erection from his pants. Otabek put one knee on the chaise to keep himself steady as he caressed Yuri’s pert ass. From all of his years doing ballet and skating, Yuri was still muscular and his ass was perhaps one of Otabek’s favourite features, aside from his stunning jade eyes. Otabek moaned as he bent to finger and lick the tight ring of muscle. He ran the flat part of his tongue across the tight hole, circling the ring before plunging his tongue in. Yuri gasped and moaned as he felt Otabek lick and suck at his entrance. Otabek slid a finger inside, licking as he thrusted the finger inside Yuri, slowly adding a second when he felt Yuri relax into it. Otabek loved the feeling as Yuri’s ass sucked him in, tightening around his tongue and fingers. 

 

JJ watched as Otabek’s face disappeared behind Yuri. He was slightly jealous at not being able to open up their lover, but excited as it meant that he would get Yuri after feeling Otabek’s cum around his cock as the fucked. It was an agreement that he and Otabek made when they found out that they both enjoyed rimming Yuri for the sweet noises he made, and they both found they had the same kink of wanting to be the last one inside. So to be fair, they agreed that when one rimmed, the other got to fuck Yuri last. 

 

JJ approached Yuri, slipping out of his jacket. He enjoyed watching Yuri moan and arch himself towards Otabek, pressing his ass into Otabek’s face. JJ caressed Yuri’s face, his fingers tangling into the golden strands which were falling from the loose bun. Yuri looked up at JJ, his mouth open, pink and ready. JJ moaned as he slid his cock into Yuris mouth, the fact that he was still in his suit- adding to the eroticism. 

 

“You are fucking beautiful kitten,” JJ sighed as he felt himself slide all the way into Yuri’s mouth.

 

The fact that Yuri could deep throat not just himself but Otabek- who was slightly longer and thicker, was such a turn on, watching as he disappeared, inch by inch into those perfect pink lips. The wet sound as Yuri drooled and gagged around their cocks was divine and on more than one occasion had JJ cum earlier than expected. JJ started off slow, he was waiting for Otabek to be ready so that they could fuck Yuri together. 

 

Otabek took his time getting Yuri prepared- at three fingers in, he could feel Yuri getting impatient.

 

Otabek slipped his fingers out, his eyes locked on JJ who nodded. Otabek went to grab the lube they had placed at the end of their bed. Slicking up his cock, Otabek pressed his head against the fluttering hole, despite being stretched to three fingers, he could feel resistance as he pressed himself inside. Otabek took his time allowing for Yuri to adjust until he was fully seated.

 

Otabek thrusted slowly at first, then locking eyes with JJ, they picked up their pace. Synchronized, the pair thrust into Yuri, Otabek moaning as he felt Yuri tighten around his cock. There was something very sexy as he and JJ were in their best suits, pounding into Yuri. At this point Otabek didn’t give two fucks if they had to go out and buy new suits. It was worth getting filthy when seeing how it undid their Yuri. 

 

Yuri moaned and cried as he felt Otabek and JJ pick up the pace, both ravaging his holes. Yuri had to remind himself to relax, so that he would not choke as JJ kept hammering his cock to the back of his throat. Allowing his saliva to drool down his chin, he would pace his breaths for each thrust in, swallowing back any precum that leaked. Otabek hitting Yuri’s prostate with each thrust had Yuri tightening slightly each time Otabek pulled out. Yuri felt so hard, his own balls heavy from not getting any attention, only adding to the overall sensations. 

 

“ _ Fuck Yura _ .” Otabek moaned, his cock felt as it was being milked by Yuri’s ass. 

 

JJ watched Otabek, he knew the man was close, which worked for him, a few more thrusts and both Otabek and JJ came. As Yuri felt his throat and ass get filled, he screamed around JJ as he felt himself come, painting the seat below him. Otabek held onto Yuri’s hips as he shuddered, stopping him from collapsing against his own mess. JJ pulled himself out of Yuri’s mouth, admiring the look of bliss which Yuri had on his face.

 

“I hope you are not done Kitten,” JJ spoke his voice soft.

 

He and Otabek shared another glance, JJ assisted as Otabek lifted Yuri and carried him to the bed. On his back now, Yuri was writhing, his body glistening in sweat, and his cock half hard. JJ climbed up onto the bed beside him, he pressed his lips along Yuri’s neck, kissing and licking the salty skin. Otabek kissed Yuri’s mouth, moaning as he tasted JJ’s cum that was still there. Otabek pinched Yuri’s nipples, enjoying as Yuri arched his back in response. JJ continued to move his way down leaving marks as he sucked and kissed Yuri’s body. Yuri whimpered as every touch was electric on his skin.

 

JJ kissed, licked, and nipped a trail until he was at Yuri’s pelvis. JJ grinned as he reached for Yuri’s semi hard cock, he heard Yuri hiss as he slipped his mouth over the pink head. Moaning as he tasted the remains of his cum, enjoying the feeling as Yuri became hard once more. His fingers slid below, cupping Yuri’s balls once before moving further back to slip into the hot wet hole. Yuri moaned, raising his hips so his cock pushed further into JJ’s mouth, grinding back down to fuck the fingers deep in his ass. 

 

“ _ Fuck JJ! _ ” Yuri broke from his kiss, “Fuck! Get your cock inside me now before I lose my fucking mind!”

 

Otabek chuckled low, “Yura, is that anyway to speak to us?”

 

“Daddy, please,” Yuri’s face was flushed beet red, “I  _ need _ his cock in me.”

 

Otabek looked down at JJ, who had just come off of Yuri’s erection with a wet pop. When JJ sat up, Otabek grabbed JJ by the back of his head kissing him thoroughly. Yuri started to moan as his two undercuts where over him, in their suits, kissing each other. Yuri reached down and started to tug has his cock, committing the sight above him to memory.

 

When they finally broke their kiss, Yuri saw the trail of saliva that connected the two and Otabek smirked down at Yuri, “You hear that JJ? Our kitten is in need of your cock in him. Whatever will we do about that?”

 

“Well we cannot have our kitten losing his mind over something like that.”

 

JJ lifted up Yuri’s hips so he rested against his still clothed thighs. Yuri wiggled and whined feeling the fabric against his bare skin. JJ groaned as he pressed himself inside, Yuri was pliant, his stretched out entrance soft and hot against his cock. He groaned as he felt Otabek’s cum surround him, knowing that some will have leaked out onto his new slacks. Sliding his hands under the small of Yuri’s back he pulled Yuri up, his still lithe body of a skater and dancer bending with little resistance. JJ shifted himself slightly so that he was angled just right to nail Yuri’s prostate with each thrust. Yuri wrapped his arms around JJ’s neck, moaning in his ear as he bounced on JJ’s cock. 

 

JJ slid his hand between them grasping Yuri’s leaking cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Yuri leaned back, his hands grasping on JJ’s vest. JJ felt as Yuri’s cock pulsed, stiffening painting them white. JJ felt his balls tighten, as Yuri clenched around his cock, and he spilled into Yuri with a loud moan. 

 

Yuri felt boneless, with a contented sigh, he allowed JJ to lay him back down on their bed, barely registering as JJ slipped out from between Yuri’s thighs. He felt warm despite the sweat and semen cooling on his skin. As JJ moved off of the bed, he saw Otabek returning to the room with a cloth and bowl with warm water. 

 

“Always ahead of the game?” JJ spoke softly, “I didn’t even notice you had left the room.”

 

Otabek chuckled, “Yeah you two were very in your own world for a moment there, was rather enjoyable to watch.” Otabek handed JJ a warm cloth indicating to his still half hard dick, “To clean up a bit.”

 

JJ looked down, “Or you could clean it up for me.”

 

“You are insatiable, fuck! Do all Canadians have your stamina.”

 

JJ winked, “Only the good ones.”

 

JJ took the cloth to help Otabek wipe down Yuri gently before tucking a blanket around the younger man. Otabek then looked to JJ, “Now your turn.”

 

Otabek got to his knees in front of JJ, running the flat side of his tongue along JJ’s cock. JJ ran his hands through Otabek’s hair, grasping hard until he heard Otabek gasp out. Otabek took slow strokes, his mouth wrapped around JJ’s cock. He moaned, tasting JJ, his cock was filthy after fucking Yuri’s already full ass. Otabek felt himself growing hard once more, pulling himself back out of his pants he began to jerk off while he had his mouth fucked. Neither of them took long, Otabek groaned cumming into his own hand, as he tasted JJ fill his mouth and coat down his throat. 

 

“Fuck yes, I love you Altin,” JJ sighed as he unbuttoned his pants, “As hot as that all was, we are going to need to burn these suits you know that right?”

 

Otabek chuckled as he stripped down himself, discarding his dirty pants and shirt in a pile.  Looking over to Yuri who was laid out in a sex coma, “Yeah, but it was totally worth it.”

 

“Wish we took some photos though,” JJ sighed, “cause I cannot see us purchasing new suits every few weeks.”

 

Otabek coughed, “I may have gotten a few shots when you and Yuri were finishing up there.”

 

“What? Are you kidding me?”

 

“Show em to you after we have a shower?”

 

“Fuck yes.” JJ wrapped his hands around Otabek’s neck kissing his lover deeply, “Mmm I like this plan. Maybe we can wake the kitten after for another round after we clean up.”

 

Otabek chuckled, “You are insatiable.”

 

“I would say you have no idea, but that would be a lie.”

 

“Well we did still need to figure out, black or grey for that damn wedding.”

 

“Oh fuck the wedding,” JJ held Otabek close, “I think I rather just stay home with the two of you and not bother wearing anything.”

 

“What about Isabelle? Isn’t she expecting us?”

 

“Fuck her too, we can send them a really nice gift. I am sure that her parents would rather not see me anyway, and do you really want to tell Yura that he cannot drink in case he brawls with the groom?”

 

Otabek sighed, “Yeah that is true, he was a pain in the ass when at Viktor and Katsuki’s wedding. Although thankfully it was not a wedding where there was any animosity like there will be with you and her parents. He was just belligerent, more so than usual due to his knee.” 

 

With a last kiss the pair made their way to the bathroom, cleaning themselves up in a shower. Before waking up their tired kitten with news of skipping the wedding he did not want to go to anyway.

 

_ End _

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos give my muse life, and helps to ensure that I keep creating! Thank you for reading!! You can find me on Tumblr if you want to chat or ask something about a fic...  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
